Cinta dan Benci di Lapangan
by HZTFANBOY
Summary: Ketika tim basket EXODUS HS memiliki pesaing kuat dari MC Larens HS dimana Kris adalah kapten tim basket tersebut. Bisakah Tao sebagai kapten basket sekolah EXODUS membawa kemenangan kepada timnya? Terlebih karena sesuatu hal membuatnya kedua sekolah tersebut menjadi kesatuan, begitupun dengan tim basketnya. Akankah Tao dan Kris dapat saling bekerja sama? TAORIS/KRISTAO
1. Chapter 1

Sebenarnya cerita ni terinspirasi dari cerita _'love and war in court'_ yang ada di aff yang ampe saat ni ga dilanjutin sm authornya. Terispirasi loh bukan translate'an. Udah pernah DM authornya buat lanjutin dalam bahasa tapi ga pernah dibales, kayaknya dia udah ga aktif lagi tapi tu cerita selalu membayangi gw dan ampe kabawa mimpi tentang endingnya #lebay haha. Yaudahlah karna ni FF pertama gw dan maap2 aja kalo ga sesuai EYD.

 **TAO POV**

DUKDUKDUKDUK

Tak henti-hentinya aku mendribble bola basket, meskipun sudah terasa lelah tapi aku tetap melanjutkan latihan ini tanpa ampun. Aku adalah kapten basket di EXODUS high school. Basket adalah salah satu eskul kebanggan sekolah kami, hampir tiap tahun sekolah kami mendapatkan gelar juara satu atau dua. Salah satu pesaing kami hanya tim dari MC Larens. Persaingan ketat antara kedua tim dan sejauh ini belum ada tim lain yang dapat melampaui kedua tim tersebut.

"TAO! Berhentilah sebentar! Kamu sudah sangat kelelahan, duduklah sebentar!" teriak salah satu anggota dari tim basketku dari pinggir lapangan. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Meskipun dia bertubuh kecil tetapi dia sangat lihai dan lincah jika berhadapan dengan lawannya di lapangan.

Akhirnya akupun menghentikan sebentar latihan dan menghampiri timku yang sedang beristirahat.

"yah! Jangan terlalu memforsir dirimu tao!" sahut baekhyun.

"harus hyung! Aku tidak mau di pertandingan selanjutnya kalah lagi"

"kalah sesekali juga tidak apa-apa tao. Lagipula kita masih juara dua, bukan tim terendah kan?" kata kyungsoo yang merupakan asisten tim basket kami.

"tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau dipermalukan lagi sama tim menyebalkan itu! Baru begitu saja mereka sudah berada di atas angin, pokoknya aku tidak terima!" kataku dengan menggebu-gebu.

"kau itu susah move on dari kekalahan atau malu dan gengsi gara-gara salah satu dari mereka mempergokimu menangis setelah pertandingan?"

Jleb. Kata-kata si sehun benar-benar menusuk hatiku. Si muka datar ini memang anaknya pendiam, tetapi sekalinya bicara akan sangat menyakitkan karena dia tidak kenal basa-basi dan mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. HUH.

Perkataan sehun memang benar adanya. Aku sungguh menyesali kekalahan tipis kami dari tim MC Larens pada pertandingan sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu. Padahal aku dan tim sudah melakukan Persiapan sematang mungkin, bahkan permainan kami dapat mengimbangi mereka hingga akhir pertandingan. Akhirnya pertandingan dilanjutkan dengan _three point shot_ dan pada akhirnya timku mengalami kegagalan karena kesalahanku sendiri yang kurang berkonsentrasi pada saat melakukan _three point._

Ketika penerimaan piala selesai, aku berlari ke taman belakang sekolah dan menangis. Tanpa kusadari, seorang dari tim tersebut melihatku yang sedang menangis disana. Semenjak saat itu aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri untuk lebih giat berlatih dan tidak akan kalah dari mereka di pertandingan selanjutnya.

"tidak usah di pikirkan tao. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, kita saja bangga karena memiliki kapten sepertimu dan kami tidak menyalahkan kekalahan kemarin itu adalah kesalahanmu." Kata Kai tiba-tiba menghentikan lamunanku.

"aku mengerti kai. Tapi kalau aja aku bisa lebih berkonsentrasi saat _three point_ pasti kita bisa menang!"

"kau itu terlalu emosi dan tidak tenang saat melakukannya"

"maksudmu hun?"

"kamu terpancing dengan tim lawan, kamu menjadi emosi dan akhirnya kamu tidak meloloskan bola itu ke ring."

"omongan sehun ada benarnya. Diantara tim kita kamu kan pencetak _three point_ terbaik" tambah baekhyun. "sepertinya mereka tau kelemahanmu tao"

"sudahlah. Semua itu sudah berlalu, kita bisa mempelajari apa yang jadi kekurangan kita agar besok kita bisa melakukannya lagi lebih baik, ok semua?" "baiklah. Ayo kita mandi dan pulang" kata kyungsoo menutup latihan basket kami hari ini.

Sesudah latihan aku kemudian kembali ke rumah. Kata-kata timku tadi kemudian kembali membayangiku. Apa benar hanya kerena emosi, aku tidak bisa mencetak _three point_? Aku memang cenderung belum dewasa, mudah terpancing emosi dan manja. Tetapi jika menyangkut basket, aku akan bertanggung jawab sepenuh hati karena basket adalah hobi dan beberapa anggota timku seperti Kai, Sehun, Baekhyun hyung, xiumin hyung dan Kyungsoo merupakan sahabatku, jadi ibaratnya ini adalah hidup dan matiku.

 **NO ONE POV**

"kemana sih si anak panda itu jam segini masih belum datang? Bentar lagi kan bel masuk!" gerutu baekhyun yang sendari tadi menunggu sahabatnya itu.

"tadi dia sms katanya telat bangun, trus belum ngerjain PR" jawab Jongin

"sudah tau belum ngerjakan, tapi jam segini belum datnag juga! Awas saja nanti aku ceramahi dia"

"silahkan. Tapi jangan dekat-dekat denganku kalau ceramahi dia. aku pusing mendengar suaramu" kata sehun dengan nada sinis. Baekhyun hanya melotot ke arahnya meskipun tidak digubris. Hal itu sudah biasa terlebih dia adalah oh sehun.

"PAGI SEMUAA! Hey aku pinjam PR sejarah kalian dong aku belum selesai"

"YAH PANDA! AKU KAN SU-"

"sudah bacon hyung! Aku tidak ada waktu mendengarkan. Marah-marahnya habis aku selesai mencatat saja!"

"ini cepatlah disalin. 5 menit lagi bel" sahut jongin sembari memberikan bukunya.

Dengan terburu-buru dan sekilat ninja taopun mencatat semua PRnya. Dengan tulisan yang acak-acakan terlebih dia harus menulisnya dengan hangul, yang terpenting baginya adalah menyelesaikannya. Urusan tulisan terbaca atau tidak itu urusan gurunya, jika dia ditegur bilang saja dia tidak terbiasa menulis hangul, jelas-jelas dia berasal dari Cina pasti gurunya akan maklum. Itulah keuntungan murid non-korea dapat mencari seribu alasan.

" **PENGUNGUMAN PENGUNGUMAN DIMOHON KEPADA SELURUH MURID EXODUS BERKUMPUL DI AULA SEKOLAH. TERIMA KASIH"**

"Eh ada apa ya? Kok tumben?" Tanya Kai dengan wajah yang penasaran.

"entahlah. Yasudah ayo kita siap-siap! Panda kamu udah selesai belum"

"sudah hyung! Ayo kita ke aula"

"anak-anakku sekalian.. seperti yang kalian ketahui dari rapat murid sebulan yang lalu tentang kondisi keuangan sekolah kita mengalami deficit. Banyaknya hutang yang harus yayasan sekolah ini tutupi sangatlah banyak. Dengan sangat terpaksa, sekolah ini harus ditutup karena jatuh tempo pembayaran hutang adalah besok lusa"

Semua muridpun menjadi sangat rebut dan khawatir akan masa depan mereka.

"mohon jangan ribut anak-anak"

"saya tidak akan menelantarkan kalian semua. Kami selaku yayasan akan bertanggung jawab dengan masa depan dan kelanjutan pendidikan kalian sampai lulus." "kemarin lusa, ada seorang kalangan pendidik menawari gedung sekolah ini dengan jumlah yang sangat bagus. Saya sebenarnya tidak menyetujuinya, tapi hari ini dengan sangat terpaksa menyetujui karena jatuh tempo hutang. Orang dari kalangan pendidik ini bukanlah orang baru di sekolah kita, ia juga mempunyai sekolah dan orang ini menyetujui untuk mendampingi kalian dan mengganti peran kami sebagai pengajar kalian." "Dia adalah pemilik sekolah MC Larens"

'APA?! APA MAKSUDNYA SEMUA INI? KALAU PEMILIK SEKOLAH MC LARENS MEMBELI SEKOLAH INI BERARTI APA MAKSUDNYA KITA-" Jerit batin zitao yang sudah kalang kabut mendengar penjelasan kepala sekolahnya tersebut.

"mulai besok lusa, kalian semua sah menjadi murid sekolah MC Larens"

 **LAPANGAN BASKET**

"hiks..hiks.. aku akan merindukan tempat ini. Huee… kenapa ini harus terjadi pada kita?"

"sudahlah zitao.. jangan disesali. Kita harus menatap masa depan tao" kata Kyungso mencoba menenangkan teman-temannya yang saat ini sedang bersedih dan terpukul dengan adanya pengunguman tadi.

"hiks.. tidak hanya lapangan basket ini, tapi kantin, perpustakaan, toilet, tempat pa-"

"iya iya semua yang ada di sekolah ini akan kita rindukan" kata Kai memotong pernyataan baekhyun.

"kenapa dari sekian banyak sekolah di korea harus sekolah itu sih!? Mereka adalah musuh tim basket kita! Aku tidak sudi harus bergabung dengan mereka! huee…" rengek zitao.

"aku bahkan tidak berani memberikan info ini kepada xiumin hyung yang masih sakit. Entah gimana responnya nanti" lanjut tao lagi

"mungkin itu hanya dipikiranmu saja tao, buktinya beberapa waktu lalu junmyeon mengirim aku pesan. Dia bilang dia tidak sabar lagi ingin bersatu dengan tim kita."

"apa? Junmyeon? Dia asisten tim MC Larens kan?" Tanya jongin "bagaimana kalian bisa tau nomer masing-masing? Siapa penghianat disini?kamu atau dia?"

"jangan berlebihan jongin. Aku punya nomer dia karena kita sama-sama asisten, tidak ada yang penghianat disini. Lagipula jika hubungan kalian dengan tim itu tidak baik tapi belum tentu hubungan aku dan junmyeon sama seperti kalian"

"jezz..kalian ini benar-benar dan kenapa kita baru tahu sekarang kalau kalian berteman huh?!" sahut jongin lagi

"jangan bawa-bawa nama kita dengan kecemburuanmu itu jongin" sahut sehun

"udah kalian jangan berantem. Kita nih sedang berkabung masih sempet-sempetnya mempermasalahkan hal kecil. Terus gimana nasib tim basket kita?"

"jangan pesimis tao. Kalian juga tetap bisa bermain kok meskipun dengan suasana yang berbeda. Kita akan menjadi lebih kuat lagi"

"aku tidak mau memikirkan mimpi buruk apa yang akan menimpa kita besok lusa. Aku mau pulang dan menenangkan diri" kata baekhyun

"baiklah. Ayo kita pulang dan istirahat"

 **Sementara itu di MC Larens**

"HAHAHAHA APA AKU GA SALAH DENGAR?! JADI BOCAH-BOCAH ITU AKAN BERGABUNG DENGAN KITA?" Tanya chanyeol dengan suaranya yang menggelegar mengisi ruangan latihan basket.

"iya. Aku mendapat kabar ini dari kepala sekolah. Jadi mulai besok lusa mereka akan bersekolah di MC Larens dan itu juga tandanya mereka akan bergabung juga dengan tim basket kita" kata junmyeon.

"WOW. Ini saatnya kita mengerjai mereka hyung!" sahut chen dengan riang.

"tolong kalian jaga sikap. Aku tau hubungan kedua tim dari dulu tidak baik, tapi kita akan menjadi kesatuan jadi mulailah bersikap baik satu sama lain"

"kamu ga asik hyung! Justru karena mereka baru kita harus ospek hyung!"

"mereka bukan murid baru chanyeol.."

"sama saja hyung! Kita harus benar-benar menyeleksi mereka"

"kita lihat saja besok lusa.. aku akan mempersiapkan kejutan untuk mereka" kata salah satu mereka yaitu kapten dari tim MC Larens. Kris Wu. "kau akan membantuku kan Luhan?"

"haha dia mana mungkin mau hyung. Jangan-jangan dia yang paling gembira karena sekolah EXODUS bergabung dengan sekolah kita" kata Chanyeol dengan seringainya.

"YAH berisik kau Park Chanyeol!" kata pria cantik yang bernama Luhan.

Sementara Junmyeon atau yang sering dikenal Suho hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala dengan apa yang akan timnya lakukan kepada tim EXODUS itu. Jujur dia sangat tidak menyetujui dengan serangan antara kedua tim tersebut. Hal ini sudah sering dia diskusikan dengan D.O tapi tidak ada hasilnya, akhirnya dia hanya bisa pasrah.

 **TBC.**

 **Belom ada moment2 TAORIS jadi mungkin next chap ya..**

 **see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NORMAL POV**

Setelah 2 hari diumukannya penyatuan kedua sekolah, akhirnya hari ini para murid exodus memulai aktifitas mereka di sekolah baru mereka yaitu MC Larens. Beberapa daiantara mereka terlihat bersemangat namun ada beberapa pula yang tidak. Seperti halnya zitao dan teman-temannya yang merasa berat melangkahkan kakinya ke sekolah.

"kalau ga karena umma yang menyeretku dari tempat tidur, aku tidak akan mau berangkat ke sekolah" keluh zitao.

"sama. Bahkan ummaku terlihat lebih gembira dan _excited_ ketimbang aku. Huh. Sampai-sampai dia buatkan aku bekal katanya untuk merayakan masuknya aku ke sekolah baru"

"berlebihan." Celetuk sehun kepada kata-kata baekhyun.

PLETAK

"yah! Biarpun begitu dia tetap ummaku!"

"padahal ini awal semester baru, tapi aku tidak ada semangat semangatnya. Apalagi harus satu atap dan bernafas di tempat yang sama dengan musuh kita" tambah kai

" _calm down guys_. Ini bukan akhir dunia, kita hanya akan belajar dan memulai aktifitas di tempat yang berbeda. Teman kita sama, beberapa guru kita juga masih sama kan?"

"aduh mana aku baru sembuh malah jadi seperti ini. Kalau gitu aku mending beralasan masih sakit ke umma biar ga perlu berangkat ke sekolah"

"sudah. Semua akan baik-baik aja, ayo kita masuk ke kelas"

 _'semoga aku tidak harus satu kelas dengan salah satu musuhku. Apalagi si kapten sialan itu.'_ Batin zitao dalam hati.

Pada saat jam istirahat tiba zitao dan klub basketnya bergegas ke lapangan basket. Tentu saja mereka melakukan kegiatan mereka sseperti biasa yaitu latihan kecil. Meskipun mereka tidak tau apa yang akan mereka hadapi disana.

Ketika semua sampai di lapangan indoor akhirnya kedua teampun berhadapan. Masih dengan jersey kebanggaan mereka masing-masing dan dengan kedua captain dari masing-masing team _head to head_. Zitao dengan mata tajamnya dan Kris dengan seringainya.

"HUANG. ZITAO" kata Kris dengan penuh penekanan. Tidak dapat percaya kalau semua harus berakhir seperti ini apalagi team yang harus bergabung dengan timnya adalah tim musuh. Belum lagi sanga kapten Huang Zitao yang notabennya salah satu member termuda di tim tersebut tapi dia diberi kepercayaan sebagai kapten.

"KRIS. WU. YIFAN" balas zitao dengan nada penuh penekanan juga. Dia tidak mau kehilangan rasa percaya diri di depan mereka. biar bagaimanapun juga timnya juga bukan tim sebarangan.

"umm.." "guys…" ucap D.O dan Suho berbarengan mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"jadi bisakah kita sekarang menentukan siapa yang akan jadi kapten?" Tanya Suho

"untuk apa lagi? Udah jelas kaptennya aku" kata Kris

"apa? Maksudmu aku?" sambar Tao yang tidak terima.

"harusnya kau sadar bicara itu dimana dan dengan siapa. Ini sekolahku dan ini tim basketku. Darimana kau punya pemikiran kalau kamu jadi kapten hah?"

"terus kenapa?! Aku sudah resmi jadi murid di sekolah ini. Jadi hak kita sama disini!"

"tentu tidak sama! Aku lebih potensial"

"ha? Potensial dari segi mananya? Kekuatan tim kita saja sama! Darimana yang kamu sebut potensial?"

"aku lebih tinggi"

"terus? Sama sekali tidak masalah, aku juga tinggi"

"aku lebih tua darimu dan aku juga lebih kuat dan memiliki lebih banyak skill dibanding kamu"

"oh my god. Pede sekali kamu" dan tao hanya dapat memutar bola matanya. Malas menanggapi si kapten pirang itu.

"oke kalau kamu segitu ingin jadi kapten disini, aku beri kesempatan. Kita battle, siapapun yang lebih dulu mendapat 20 point akan menjadi kapten."

"siapa takut" kata tao kembali menantang kris dengan percaya diri.

"jangan menangis lagi jika kalah anak panda" kata kris dengan seringainya.

"sepertinya kamu yang akan menangis kali ini. Dan jangan panggil aku panda!"

Mereka berduapun segera bersiap-siap. Chanyeol yang berada diantara mereka dan bersiap untuk melemparkan bola langsung disambut dengan cepat oleh kris. Kris dengan cekatan menddrible bola dan akan segera memasukan bolanya ke ring namun tao datang menghadang dan berhasil merebut bola tersebut.

"YEAH PANDA GO PANDA GO!"

"dia lebih cocok menjadi _cheerleader_ daripada pemain basket" kata chanyeol sambil tertawa memberi komentar kepada baekhyun yang sedang bersemangat kepada tao

"apa kamu tertawa? Yah _, u ugly giant_?" chanyeol terdiam

"ah tidak..kau terlalu kecil untuk ukuran pemain basket…"

"APA KATAMU?"

"DIAMLAH KALIAN BERDUA" sahut xiumin yang merasa teganggu akibat ulah baekyun dan chanyeol yang sedang bertengkar.

"kamu serius sekali baozi? Tidak usah terlalu serius, kita sudah tau kalau kris yang bakal jadi pemenangnya"

"jangan terlalu yakin jongdae!" sahut xiumin dan dia mulai berkonsentrasi ke permainan tao vs kris.

Permainan yang semakin memanas. Masing-masing tao dan kris masih imbang dengan sama-sama mengantongi 16 point. Permainan berlangsung cukup lama dan masing-masing mereka masih tejadi rebut bola dan saling memblok pergerakan satu sama lain.

Skor masing-masing tao dan kris imbang dengan 18 point. Dan pertandingan semakin intens karena ini merupakan penentuan akhir. Jika salah satu mencetak point, maka orang itu yang akan menjadi kapten. Ketika tao menguasai bola di akhir dan ketika akan melempar bola ke ring, tidak sengaja terjatuh akibat pergerakan kris yang tidak terduga akhirnya bola berhasil kris pegang dan segera melemparkan ke ring. Bola yang dilempar kris tepat masuk ke dalam ring dan dengan itu permainan berakhir dengan kris yang tetap memegang jabatannya sebagai kapten.

"DASAR CURANG" teriak tao kepada kris yang dengan sengaja membuatnya terjatuh.

"oh really? Sesuai perjanjian siapa yang membuat point dia pemenangnya, salah kamu sendiri kepleset"

"fine! Tapi kamu tetap curang!"

"bersikapnya gentleman! Dengar semua! Aku tidak ingin pemain dibawah rata-rata bergabung di timku, aku akan mengetes kalian semua satu persatu!" teriak Kris kepada semua pemain tetapi mata dan teriakannya menuju ke tim tao.

"apa katamu?! Mereka bahkan belum siap!"

"terserah! Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan! Kalau timmu memang hebat harusnya mereka akan selalu siap menghadapi tes"

"asshole"

"apa katamu!?"

Tao tidak memperdulikan dan segera menuju ke timnya.

"guys. Sepertinya aka nada tryout dadakan. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian dan lakukan sebaik mungkin, oke?"

Setelah tim tao mulai memasuki lapangan bersamanya, tao tiba-tiba saja ditarik oleh kris.

"kau tetap disini dan batu aku member penilaian"

"huh? Maksudmu?"

"aku sudah lihat kemampuanmu dan kau secara otomatis masuk tim inti sebagai vice captain"

"what!?"

"VICE CAPTAIN. Dan bantu aku beri penilaian dan aku tidak ingin kau membeda-bedakan karena mereka adalah timmu!"

"asshole" dan krispun tidak memperdulikan cercaan tao itu.

Setelah test berlangsung selama 30 menit akhirnya kris menentukan siapa saja yang akan masuk pada tim intinya. Baekhyun, xiumin, sehun, dan kai resmi menjadi tim inti, akan tetapi tidak sedikit juga yang di eliminasi oleh kris dan itu membuat tao menjadi merasa bersalah.

"im sorry guys.."

"tidak apa-apa tao. Ini bukan kesalahanmu." Jawab D.O

"dia itu benar-benar manusia berhati setan! Menyebalkan!" sahut tao lagi

"dia tidak punya perasaan, apalagi teman-teman satu timnya! Kapten sama anak buahnya sama saja" balas baekhyun lagi.

"OKAY GUYS AYO KITA MULAI LATIHANNYA LAGI!" sahut kris lagi dari tengah lapangan dan sontak mengejutkan tim tao

"apa-apaan kau ini? Mereka sudah kelelahan dari tryout tadi! Masa disuruh latihan lagi!?" ucap tao

"jangan manja! Seperti yang kau lihat di timku tidak aja yang complain! Aku tidak suka punya tim yang lemah dan sedikit-sedikit complain kelelahan"

"asshole! Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"lebih baik kau dan timmu cepat-cepat membiasakan diri dengan tim kami!" sahut kris lagi dan latihanpun dimulai.

"oh tuhan, badanku sakit-sakit semua" keluh baekhyun

"I hate him" sahut tao

"sangat kejam!" balas xiumin

"aku tidak bisa meluruskan kakiku"

"brengsek" kata kai dan mengakhiri keluh tim itu pada istirahat makan siang.

"halo semua?! Menikmati makan siang kalian?" sapa chanyeol kepada tao dan teman-temannya dan tentu saja dibalas dengan tatapan sinis dari mereka.

"si idiot giant lagi" kata baekhyun

"kalian pasti lagi membicarakan kita kan?" tambah chen yang juga menghampiri mereka dan duduk di samping tempat duduk mereka.

"ugh bisakah kalia pindah dari sini!? Aku tidak ingin nafsu makanku hilang" kata xiumin.

"berani sekali kalian mengatur kami padahal ini sekolah kami" sahut kris

"oh yeah? Perlu digaris bawahi dan kau ingat kami sudah resmi menjadi murid di sekolah ini jadi kami juga memiliki hak yang sama!"

"kalau gitu kami juga memiliki hak yang sama duduk disini" sahut kris lagi dengan senyum sinisnya

"sudah sudah. Kita bisa sharing tempat duduk" potong D.O untuk mengakhiri perdebatan tersebut.

"kau terlalu baik kyung baby" balas kai.

"halo semua aku luhan, senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Semoga tahun ini akan menjadi lebih baik lagi" sahut luhan tiba-tiba dengan ramah. Sementara tim tao hanya menghela nafas dan kembali menyantap makanan mereka. sementara luhan diam-diam melihat eksperi seseorang yang duduk diantara tim tao tersebut.

Setelah makan siang tao kemudian mengecek schedule selanjutnya dan tentu saja sekarang giliran dia ke kelas memasak. Kenapa memasak? Karena diam-diam tao sangat menyukai memasak, saat melihat ibunya di dapur dan mengolah berbagai macam makanan kemudian tao mencoba membuatnya juga, terutama soal dessert dan cake.

"ehem!"

"OHMYGOD! What the fuck kris!? Kau mengagetkan aku!"

"aku menakutimu?" Tanya kris tanpa dosan dan dengan seringainya

"sama sekali tidak lucu!"

"aku lihat sepertinya kau ikut kelas memasak juga. Ayo ke kelas bersama?" ajak kris. Dengan terpaksa tao mengikutinya tapi dengan menjaga jarak.

 _'benar-benar apes. Kenapa juga aku harus satu kelas dengannya?!' batin tao_

Setelah sampai di kelas ternyata semua tempat duduk sudah hampir terisi dan hanya meninggalkan 2 tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa tao mau tidak mau harus duduk dengan kris.

"kenapa kau mengambil kelas memasak?" Tanya tao

"sebenarnya mau masuk kelas melukis tapi sudah penuh." "kau? Jangan bilang hobimu memasak?" Tanya kris dengan nada meledek

"diam!bukan urusanmu!"

"jadi benar?" Tanya kris lagi namun dengan tawa.

 _'dasar manusia bipolar, di lapangan sok seperti penguasa dan bersikap berangsek tapi di luar berubah 180 derajat. Orang aneh!' batin tao_

 _'bocah panda ini di lapangan dia bersikap kuat dan menyeramkan dari sorot matanya, tapi sebenarnya sangat girly' batin kris._

"kau mengajari apa sih ke timmu jadi mereka juga ikutan brengsek sepertimu?"

"maksudmu?"

"shut up! Tidak usah berlagak tidak tau! Salah satu temanmu menghina temanku tau!"

"oh si kecil itu? Bukankah itu fakta?"

Sebelum tao menjawab guru di kelaspun menginterupsi menandakan bahwa kelas akan segera dimulai

"OHMYGOD! STOP KRIS. Kau merusak tatanan kueku!"

"ya ya I know im god. Be quiet then"

"stop kris! Jangan ditambah lagi krimnya! Kau benar-benar merusaknya! Oh tidak nilaiku bisa hancur kalau begini!"

Keributan antara tao dan kris membuat sang guru kemudian mendatangi mereka dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi

"tao, kris tenanglah.. ini bukan test hanya percobaan"

"kau dengar itu?! Jangan berlebihan"

"tetap saja! Kau merusaknya!'

"tenanglah! Masih ada waktu, kita bisa mebuat kue lagi"

"asshole. Seenaknya saja kau bicara. Aku sudah capek-capek kau malah merusaknya"

Kris tidak mengubrisa dan melanjutkan merias kue yang memang sudah berantakan.

"by the way, setelah pulang sekolah aka nada latihan lagi"

"kau gila ya? Mau berapa kali kau latihan dalam sehari huh?"

"I cant help. Pertandingan semakin dekat. Sudah kubilang kan, biasakan timmu pada kebiasaan tim basketku"

"asshole… totally asshole"

"AMBIL BOLA SATU MASING-MASING DARI KALIAN DAN LATIHAN DRIBBLE MENGELILINGI LAPANGAN" perintah kris kepada timnya. "100 KALI KELILING"

"APA!? ARE U CRAZY ASSHOLE?"

"APA KAU BILANG?"

"TIDAK ADA!"

Tao hanya bisa menghentakan kakinya ke lapangan dan mulai mengabil bola basket

"dasar hati iblis!" kata kai

"tidak punya perasaan" balas baekhyun

"ini gara-gara aku kalah dalam pertandingan. Maafkan aku guys"

"jangan salahkan dirimu terus tao!" balas baekhyun

"iya! Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik!" sahut xiumin lagi

"150 KELILING" kata kris lagi menaikkan jumlah karena timnya yang terus lamban.

Merekapun mulai mengelilingi lapangan sambil mendribble bola.

"kalian sudah terbiasa dengan latihan kami?" Tanya chanyeol yang berlari di samping tim tao

"tidak! Kita tidak perlu melakukan ini tapi masih bisa mengalahkan kalian di beberapa pertandingan" sahut tao

"right. So whats good?" Tanya kai lagi dengan nada meledek

"dia sebenarnya kapten yang baik kok. Dia tegas demi tim kita supaya selalu jadi nomer satu" jawab luhan dengan menjelaskan.

"JIKA TERUS MENGOBROL AKAN AKU TAMBAH MENJADI 500 KELILING" teriak kris lagi dari samping lapangan

Setelah selesai mengelilingi lapangan, mereka kemudian mulai latihan shooting bola ke ring.

"298…299…300" hitung tao yang sambil shooting bola ke ring. Tembakannya semakin lama semakin melemah dan bolanya tidak masuk ke dalam ring.

"lemah. Gitu saja sudah lelah" kata kris

"asshole! Kau yang sudah gila! Mau buat kita mati hah?"

"aneh. Bertahun-tahun aku menerapkan latihan ini tapi belum ada yang mati"

"menyebalkan! Benar-benar manusia menyebalkan" kata tao sambil berlari ke tempat duduk dan mengambil air minumnya.

"astaga.. aku belum mengerajakan tugas sejarah dan geografiku" keluh xiumin.

"benar-benar waktu kita habis karena latihan sialan ini" tambah kai

"ini latihan atau kerja paksa sih? Benar-benar membuat tubuhku ingin terlepas semua" sahut baekhyun

"lebih baik kalian cepat bersih-bersih dan pulang ke rumah, masih ada waktu mengerjakan" kata D.O mengakhiri latihan hari itu.

 **TBC**

 **Sorry baru update kerjaan numpuk di kantor and baru bisa update….**

 **Enjoy.. jangan lupa review..**


End file.
